The subject technology relates generally to social networks, namely, discussion threads. Some users may be slow to adopt use of the tools provided by social networks. For example, a user who may otherwise converse with many friends via an electronic message may not connect with those friends in a social network. Even if the user is a member of the social network, the user's message feed may remain relatively empty, thereby slowing the adoption of the social network to read or post messages.